A Man Named The Doctor
by WolframLover09
Summary: Kassie was just minding her own business at her job. Until one day, a man in a fitted suit and glasses came in and changed everything. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kassandra Josephine Parker. My parents divorced when I was very young. I only have one picture of us as a family. Just one. That being said, it is very dear to me.

Growing up, my father was rarely in my life. At school, teachers would ask kids what their parents do for a living. Sometimes there would be projects we would do at the beginning of the year. A way to introduce ourselves to the class.

It was embarrassing, because I never knew what my dad did. I only saw him maybe a handful of times a year. If that. Therefore, as I grew older I changed my story. I used my stepdad rather than my blood related father. It seemed less embarrassing and plus I got to talk about someone who was in my life.

Whenever I would see my actual father, we had good times together. I never understood why he hardly saw me. He was supposed to have me every other weekend. There would be many days when I would wait by the door or window for him to show up, until one day he just stopped coming all together.

I blamed myself for his strange disappearance. You see, my father wanted a boy. Instead, he received a girl. Me being a girl, I hated myself because of it.

My mother told me why he was gone. She told me he got into trouble with the cops. She mentioned that he wouldn't be seeing me for quite some time.

As I grew older, I realized it wasn't my fault that he never really saw me. I did nothing wrong.

Here I am now, a twenty-year-old working at a library. Books have been something I hated when I was a child. Now, I cannot get enough of them. They are like movies in your head. You can go on a romantic get away with the man of your dreams. You can watch the fight of a hero slaying a dragon. There is also sexy French vampires who are bratty and so full of themselves that you can read about. I am not so ambitious when it comes to going places. I like to stay home with my cat. I do wish to go on adventures though. Little did I know that my wish would come true.

I sat at the desk at my work. It wasn't very busy. There were maybe three people in the library. I flipped the book I was reading open, flicking through the pages to find my place. I had lost my bookmark on the way to work. The wind carried it away when I was walking here. It was my favorite bookmark too. Yes, I know that it's just a bookmark, but it was a Harry Potter one!

"Excuse me!" A male voice called to me, removing me from my book.

I looked up at the man. His hair was messy. He wore dark framed glasses and a nicely fitted suit. He had an English accent, which to my American ears found very attractive.

"Hello." I greeted and stood up from the chair. "How may I help you?"

"I saw you walking here and…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a beat up bookmark. "Oh, well...I guess I should have returned it sooner…"

"Is that my bookmark?" I asked as I pointed and reached for it.

"Yeah. Sorry. I would have returned it sooner, but I had a few errands to run." The man explained himself. His voice sounded apologetic.

I took the bookmark out of his hand and examined it. It looked old and warn out. What had he done to make it this way?

"Well, thank you for returning it to me." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"What day and year is it?" He asked me unexpectedly.

"What?" I was dumbfounded at this point. "It's…September fourteenth of two thousand and fourteen."

"Ah, yes!" He shifted in his stance. "Okay, you see…there will be a man that looks like me. He'll talk like me, act like me, and smell like me." _Smell?_ "Go up to him and tell him that The Doctor says…" He leaned closer as his spoke. His voice got darker and then out of nowhere he sounded happy again. "Hi!"

"Hi?" I questioned.

"Yep!" He pronounced the p sound. "Don't be scared. He is a little weird at first. Well, that's what people tell me anyways. Well, it's what I hear other people telling each other. Well…."

"Who are you?" I interrupted him.

His smile was warm and bright. He tapped on the desk like a drum before he hit it a final time and announced who he was. "I'm The Doctor!"

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think of the starter of this story. :) I would like to know if I should continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About a week or so went by and no sign of this man. How was I supposed to find the man who looked like this doctor person? Weird doesn't cover what he is.

I was walking back home from the store. I had gotten a few things that I needed. Not having a car wasn't a big deal to me. I had everything close to me. The store and work were the two important ones.

As I was walking back home, I saw a glimpse of the man I had met at my work. He was standing next to a blonde woman. She had to have been five and a half feet tall. I notice these things, because I get slightly bitter when it comes to height. I'm short and petite, but there's really nothing I can do about that. Wear heels? Ha! I'll fall flat on my butt.

"Sir!" I called out to the man. He didn't seem to acknowledge me, so I tried again. "Mister tall weird man!" Why did I go for that?

It worked. He turned around and saw me slightly jogging up to him. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he had a different suit on. Over his suit, he wore a long brown trench coat.

"Hello." He greeted, looking slightly puzzled.

The woman leaned over to him to whisper something to him and he responded with a shrug.

"Hi. Um…this is going to sound weird. Yesterday you told me to come up to you. Well, to a man that looks like you, acts like you, and…smells like you." I cringed at the word smell. Why was this so embarrassing?

"Oh?" He looked excited, too excited. "What did he say?"

"He told me to tell you that The Doctor said hi." I looked over to the woman who was on the verge of laughing.

"Just hi? Nothing else?" He asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"Nothing else. Is this some sort of trick? You don't remember coming up to me yesterday?" I sat a bag down on the ground. I brought out the old and worn out bookmark. Whatever he had done to it was still a mystery to me. "You gave me back my bookmark."

He took the bookmark out of my hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out my bookmark. Wait there are two bookmarks of mine. The one he just pulled out was the condition I last saw it in when I lost it.

"That's my bookmark." I pointed at the slightly worn out one. "Why did you hand me that one when you had mine all along?"

The man looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "They are both yours, just from different times…" He trailed off and looked at Rose. "Seems like I have two companions now!"

"God, help us all." She teased and held out her hand to me. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler. This is The Doctor."

I grew up in a family that taught me manners. I didn't want to shake her hand, but I did anyways. "Hi, I'm Kassandra Parker. Kassie for short."

"Kassie! I like that name!" The Doctor cheered out. "Kassie. Kassssssssie." He let my name roll off his tongue, as if he was trying to taste my name or something. "Kas. Kaskas."

"Doctor, you're being weird again." Rose said, getting him to stop.

"Oh, sorry!" He put the less worn out bookmark into his pocket and handed me the much worn out one to me. "Here you go! Now, let's get a move on."

"Get a move on?" I asked and picked up my groceries. "What do you mean? Why did you call me your companion?"

"Doctor, she has groceries. Let her at least go home to put them away."

"Yes, yes." He grabbed one bag from my hand. It was the heavier one. "I'll explain everything when you see the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" I asked, feeling like that name sounded familiar.

"Yes." He answered and we began walking to my place.

"What's a TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor answered. "You see, the TARDIS is a time machine."

"It's like a spaceship." Rose added. "The Doctor is a Time Lord."

"Time Lord? Spaceship? Time machine?" I was trying so hard to wrap my head around this. "You're pulling my leg. Stop it."

"I can assure you that my hands are nowhere near your legs…" The Doctor said with a confused face.

"Doctor, it is a figure of speech."

"Oh…" He said softly. "That's an odd phrase."

"Can you two stop it?" I was completely frustrated at this point. "Look." We had made it to my place and I was tired of not getting answers. Well, answered that made sense. "I don't know who you two are, but you really need to work on your weird answering answers…or whatever. I am a bookworm. I enjoy the adventures that they give me. So for you two to say stuff like this makes me believe in this sort of thing and it's not fair or cool."

"Shall I convince you then?" The Doctor asked and he reached into his pocket and pulled out this weird device. "This is called a Sonic Screwdriver. It works o anything."

"Besides wood." Rose added.

"Right. Yes, besides wood."

I looked at the weird object in his hand. This made me more intrigued. Perhaps I could go see what this TARDIS thing is. Wouldn't hurt, right?

"Fine. I'm slightly more interested. Just let me get my groceries put away and feed my cat."

"Oh, you have a cat!" Rose chimed out. "Doctor, can we take the cat too?"

"A cat? Oh, but the fur will get everywhere…" He complained.

"I'll get your cat. He can come too." Rose ignored The Doctor's complains. It was amusing.

"This is it?" I asked as I stood in front of a blue police box. My cat was in my arms. He looked so unamused right now.

"Yep!" Again, he pronounced the p audibly.

"So, what…is it supposed to suck us into a phone and we go to another time?" I asked as I walked over to the blue box.

The Doctor let out a roar of a laugh. "No! You humans and your weird way of thinking. It never ceases to make me smile." He opened the doors to the TARDIS, pointing into the spacecraft with his hand opened. "After you."

I hesitated at first, but walked in it anyways. I stopped at the entrance and looked at the Doctor when I turned my head. "What?" I was shocked and then turned back to continue going in. "What?!" I looked around the place, admiring how big it is. "What the fuck?"

"And there comes the American in her." Rose giggled out.

"Is it really that shocking?" I heard the Doctor ask Rose.

"It is." She answered.

"I can't wait for her to say it." the Doctor said all giddy.

I turned to look at them. "This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it."

The Doctor had a skip in his step when he walked over to me. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

 **A/N: Tada~ :) please tell me what you think. I want to know what my readers think during and after the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'll start you off with something small. How about…New Earth?" He asked me as he started to push buttons and twist knobs on the control panel.

"Your bag and things are in your bedroom." Rose said to me as she walked past me over to the Doctor. "That sounds amazing, Doctor."

"New Earth?" I asked and sat my cat down on the floor.

He wondered around and eventually went upstairs.

"The year is 5,000,000,000. The Sun expands and the Earth burns up." The Doctor started to explain to me as he was still pushing buttons.

"That was our first date!" Rose added and wrapped an arm around the Doctor's arm.

"We had chips." He smiled at her.

Are they together?

"So, Earth gets destroyed…then what?" I asked.

"The human race lives on, spread out across the stars." He removed himself from Rose and walked over to me. "They were nostalgic about it, but then they found…this place!" He wrapped an arm around my waste tightly as he started up the TARDIS.

The hold place shook and there was a loud noise, almost like a weird breathing sound. There was a dong noise after the place stopped shaking. He was still holding onto me and I was gripping him as if my life depended on it.

"You can open your eyes now." He said softly.

I did and quickly removed myself from him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to latch onto you like a leach."

The Doctor chuckled and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I hesitated at first, but took his arm anyway. He led me out of the TARDIS. This place had the same atmosphere. Everything looked the same until I turned my head and saw floating cars and weird futuristic buildings. I definitely was not on Earth.

"Wow…" I breathed out.

"Welcome to New Earth." He said.

I could feel his eyes were on my face. I tried not pay attention to the tingly feeling I got and focused on what was before me.

"Is it exactly like Earth?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"Well, not exactly. There is a slight difference, but nothing to be concerned about." He walked me a few steps more into this world. "New Earth has the same size as Earth, same air, and same orbit."

"What's this city called?" Rose asked as she stood on his other side.

"New New York."

"Oh, come on." Rose laughed out.

"It is! The City of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth century New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." He looked over at Rose, who was just looking at him in awe. "What?"

"You're so different."

"New new Doctor." He joked.

The two laughed and I felt like I was interrupting a special moment between them. I removed my arm from him, feeling insecure. I could feel the Doctors confused gaze on me, but he didn't pry.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked with a slight of flirtatious tone.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." He replied in a serious tone.

I looked to see where he wanted us to go. There were two huge buildings with an elegant curve to them that stood by the side of the river.

"Why? What is that?" Rose asked.

"Is it a hospital?" I asked.

The Doctor and Rose looked at me. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know. It just makes me think hospital when I look at it. The green circle does it for me." I pointed at the buildings.

"Well, you're not wrong. The green moon on the side is a universal symbol for hospitals." He took out a wallet with a blanket paper inside it. Suddenly words showed up on the paper but would disappear. "I got a message on the psychic paper."

 _Ward 26_

 _Please come._

"Someone wants to see me." He trailed off and put the wallet back in his pocket.

"And I thought we were just giving Kassie some sight-seeing." Rose said.

"Come on. Let's go." The Doctor smiled at her and then me. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see the Sisters."

"The Sisters?" I asked. "Is that a religion thing?"

"In a way. The Sisters make a vow and they are nurses at the hospital."

We were at the hospital reception area. Many figures were walking around in white and had their faces covered. I wondered how they could see since there was cloth in front of their eyes.

"I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor said as he looked around the place.

"Coming from a man who calls himself the Doctor." I teased, getting him to look over at me and give me a cheeky grin.

"I thought this far into the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose said as she looked at the people waiting to be treated.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses." He looked over at Rose. "It's an ongoing war."

I gasped when I noticed a face of a nurse staff, wearing a nun like robe and a fancy white hat. I walked over to the Doctor, who was already looking at me. His smile was wide and open.

"Cats. The Sisters are cats!" I whispered to him.

"Oh my god. They are!" Rose added.

"Now, don't stare. It's not very nice." He grabbed my chin and made me face him. He let go of my face and pointed to my body and Rose's body. "Think what you look like to them, all pink, yellow, and pale."

Rose turned her head, studying the nurses, while I followed the Doctor into an elevator. I looked at my surroundings in the lift, admiring the cleanliness and how futuristic it was.

"Ward twenty six. Thanks!" The Doctor said to the elevator.

The doors began to close and the Doctor and I had just turned to find Rose running, making her way to us.

"Hold on! Hold on!" She called out.

"Oh, too late!" The Doctor said when the doors closed. "Just get into another lift and tell it Ward twenty six. Also, watch out for the disinfectant."

"The what?" Rose asked loudly.

"The disinfectant!"

"What?"

"The disin- oh you'll find out." He sighed out and we started to make our way up to Ward twenty-six.

"Is it a scanner that scans our bodies to get rid of the bacteria?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"You'd think that, but nope." He gave me another cheeky smirk right before a woman over the speaker spoke.

"Commence stage one disinfectant."

Liquid came rushing out of the roof and sides, making me yelp. It was luke warm, but the sudden feel of liquid hitting me shocked me. The Doctor stood there enjoying his soak. His eyes were closed and a lovely smile was on his face.

The next stage was a blow dry. My hair whipped around everywhere, covering my face. The Doctor had a laugh and helped me fix my hair when it ended.

"There, as good as new." He said once he finished helping me.

I was completely dry and my face was flushed. Being around the Doctor, I would have to get used to no personal bubble space.

"Nice place." He said to a nurse as she escorted us to where we needed to go. "No shop downstairs. I would have a shop. Not a big one. Just a ship so people can shop."

"Say shop one more time." I said and he gave me a wink.

"Shop."

I reached up and ruffled his hair, making it stand up straight in the air. "That's what you get."

The Doctor chuckled and began to fix his hair.

"The hospital is a place of healing." The nurse said.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people." The Doctor retorted.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend." She added and doors to a huge room opened.

There was a man, a huge man, lying in bed. A woman stood next to him and he looked so weak. His skin looked like he was turning into stone. His skin had grooves and a flakey look.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." The woman next to the stone like man said to us.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Doctor asked the Duke of Manhattan.

His voice was weak as he responded to the Doctor. It was as if he was trying with every fiber of strength in his body to respond. "I'm dying, Sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and this is how it ends."

I frowned at the thought. I have no idea who this man was and I felt so bad for him. He seemed to be such a good man.

"Any statement made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The woman said to us with a bite to her words.

"It's like you're saying we would go around throwing a party, telling the world about this." I said back to her. "We are not like that. At least I'm not." I felt angry towards her.

"Kassie…" The Doctor said and put a hand on the small part of my back.

"Frau Clovis!" The Duke of Manhattan called out to the woman. That must be her name. "I'm weak."

"Sister Jatt! A little privacy." She sneered out to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and shut the curtain to his bed, keeping s from seeing him.

"He'll be up and about in no time." Sister Jatt said with confidence.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning into stone. There isn't going to be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue." The Doctor said with doubt in his voice.

We were walking past many people in beds. They all had a disease, which worried me. Were they all going to die? If the diseases were air borne then they wouldn't allow visitors.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood." She said and we finally made it to where the Doctor needed to be. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No, I've found him." The Doctor had a smile on his face and he walked over to his big head inside a container.

I walked over to where the Doctor was. I squatted down and lightly touched the glass to the container. I looked at the face of this alien. He looked so old and power, yet weak with age.

"What's his name?" I asked the Doctor.

"The Face of Boe." He answered and touched the glass as well. "We've only met once, yet he's a dear friend of mine."

"I'm afraid The Face of Boe is asleep." Said the nurse who was watching over him. "That's all he tends to do these days."

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked with a sad look in his eyes.

I put my hand on his back, trying to comfort the man.

"He's dying of old age. The one thing we cannot cure. He is thousands of years old. Some people say millions." She giggled a bit. "Although, that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible." He turned his attention back to his friend. "I'm here. It's me the Doctor. I look a bit different, but it's still me."

"Doctor, if you don't mind me asking…what are you?" I asked, still trying to comfort him.

"I'm a Time Lord. I travel through space and time. In your words, I'm an alien. To me, you are the alien." His playfulness was back.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Very old…" He turned to face the Face of Boe.

"Can you tell me more about Time Lords? I'm very curious to know more about you, since we'll be traveling together." I grinned at him and nudged him a bit.

He put his head down, smiling. "If you wish."

"I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs…" The nurse spoke when silence filled the air.

"Am I the only visitor?" The Doctor stood up straight and so did I. He gave his full attention to the nurse and to the Face of Boe.

"The rest of Boe kind became extinct long ago. He is the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." The nurse was enthused by this topic. "There's all sort of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"It's just a story." She chuckled out.

"Tell me the rest."

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God."

I looked over at the Doctor. His face showed dread and remembrance. What was going on in his mind?

 **A/N: What do you think of Kassie so far? How about her and the Doctor's relationship? I can't wait until things start to get going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"There you are! Come and look at this patient." The Doctor led Rose to a patient that had red skin and was floating in their air. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it." He lightly flicked one of the bags that was hanging. "They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It is amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He made his way over to a man as white as his bed gown. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine, why is it such a secret?"

"Something isn't right. I can feel it." I said to the Doctor.

"I agree…" He muttered.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Rose said in an awkward and weird voice.

"What's-what's with the voice?" The Doctor asked as he pointed to her throat and mouth.

"Oh I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me."

"Well, I can talk. New new Doctor." He giggled.

"Oh no. Not the new new thing again." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Mmm…aren't you just." Rose suddenly grabbed the Doctor's face, squishing it to her own and kissed him as if she has not kissed someone in years. Once she broke the kiss, she backed off him and adjusted her shirt. Her shirt was unbuttoned very low. "Terminal's this way…" She said and wiped her lips, walking away.

"Yep, still got it." He said and slicked his hair back. The Doctor looked over at me with a confused look. "Uh, I don't know why that happened."

"Well, you two are dating. So…yeah." I cleared my throat as slight jealousy urged inside me.

He squinted his eyes at me. "Dating? Rose? Me?" He laughed and took my hand in his. "We're not dating. I honestly don't know what got into her."

His hand felt so nice in mine. Why was I jealous over a kiss? I don't know him. I don't know her.

"Well, I hope you're not looking for a kiss from me." I squeezed his hand.

"Here I was, hoping you would." He joked back with me, squeezing my hand in response.

We made it down some old fashioned stairs. The whole place was dark and cells glowed green. There were thousands of cells, like a tomb.

He let go of my hand and used his sonic screwdriver to open a cell. Once he had the door open, we all looked inside. There was a man covered in boils and lumps. One eye was fogged out and his mouth looked like it was rotting away. I felt sorry for him.

"Doctor…" I muttered out. "Is he here because he can't be cured or…"

He slowly shut the door, looking so worn out. "I'm hoping that isn't the case." The Doctor said as he opened another cell.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked in disgust, covering her mouth.

The young woman looked the same as the man, only she didn't have a rotting mouth. Her lips were dried out and her face had a death look to it.

"All of them." The Doctor answered. "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." As he was shutting the door, he apologized to the woman repeatedly.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose asked.

"The air is sterile. Just don't touch them." He said and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry to have shown you this on your first adventure."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." I put my hand on his arm. "They're not patients are they?"

"No." His eyes turned cold and his gaze looked out to all the cells. "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick."

"So, they are like…lab rats?" My heart broke at the sudden realization.

"No wonder the Sisters have a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die then?" Rose asked, still holding her face. What is up with her?

"Plague carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." Said a woman's voice from behind us.

We turned around and saw a cat person standing there with their hands together in front of them.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" He pointed coldly and harshly at the cells.

Hame tried to explain herself. "The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?"

"This isn't right. This isn't help." I said and my voice rose. "This is Hell."

"But they're not real people" Hame explained more. "They are specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover, hmm?" The Doctor asked, taking a step forward. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!"

I stepped in front of the Doctor. Placing my hand on his chest, I felt the thumping of his heart. Wait two hearts. He has two hearts!

"Doctor, please calm down. Anger isn't going to solve anything. You need a clear head and anger fogs the mind." I told him in a soft tone.

He took a deep breath in and I could tell he was relaxing. "You're right…"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio cattle, but the results were too slow. Therefore, the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"You're not helping your cause." I muttered to Hame.

"These people are alive." The Doctor said through gritted teeth. "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"Who are you to decide that?"

The Doctor lightly pushed me to the side, as if he was trying to protect Rose and I. His vice was strong and powerful. "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

Rose came up to the side of the Doctor and started to speak. "Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city know about this?"

"We thought it best not."

"Hold on." The Doctor said with frustration clear in his voice. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand is what you have done ro Rose."

"I do not know what you mean." Hame said and took a step back.

"I'm being very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. The only reason I am very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed. These people are dying and Rose would care."

"Oh, all right clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady killer." Rose said as she rolled her eyes and backed away from us.

"What's happened to you?" The Doctor asked and put an arm in front of me, protecting me from wild Rose.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and our mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"The last human."

"Cassandra?"

"What?" I asked, hearing my name.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Rose said quickly and sprayed perfume and my face and the Doctor's face.

Immediately I saw blackness and I knew I fell to the ground right before I passed out.


End file.
